icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Neumeier
Robin "Bob" Neumeier is an American sportscaster for NBC Sports and Comcast SportsNet New England, specializing in thoroughbred horse racing. Neumeier is originally from Weymouth, Massachusetts and is a 1972 graduate of Syracuse University with a Bachelor of Arts degree in television and radio. Biography After graduating from college, Neumeier worked in the sports department of the Boston Globe, and did public relations work for the New England Whalers of the World Hockey Association (who later became the NHL's Hartford Whalers). Neumeier's first job in broadcasting began in 1975 on WTIC in Hartford, Connecticut where he called play-by-play of the Whalers, working with Bill Rasmussen and Larry Pleau; among their calls was the famous "Brawl at the Mall" in April 1975 during a playoff series with the Minnesota Fighting Saints.April 11, 1975 Whalers-Fighting Saints brawl from YouTube He also served as an anchor-reporter for WFSB television during that time. Neumeier was hospitalized after suffering a stroke October 29, 2014. Career 1981–2000 From 1981–2000, Neumeier served as a weekend sports reporter at WBZ-TV in Boston. During this period, Neumeier also hosted SportsChannel's US Pro Ski Tour, reported on the NHL for ABC Sports, served as play-by-play commentator for the Boston Bruins on WBZ Radio (1996–1999), reported for ESPN, and provided play-by-play coverage of Boston University hockey for Fox Sports Net New England. 2002-05 From 2002-2005, Neumeier served as co-host with Dale Arnold on WEEI radio's midday Dale & Neumy show. He replaced long time Boston sports radio personality Eddie Andelman and was subsequently replaced in 2005 by former Boston Globe sports columnist Michael Holley. During this period, he also served as a track and field reporter for NBC at the Athens Summer Olympics and has reported on WBZ-TV's New England Patriots' Gameday and Fifth Quarter. Since leaving WEEI Since leaving WEEI, Neumeier has covered the Tour de France for CBS, covered the Kentucky Derby and Preakness Stakes for NBC and Thoroughbred Racing on ESPN, hosted The Boston Globe Sportsplus show on NESN, been a regular contributor on racing issues for MSNBC.COM and worked for NBC at the 2006 Winter Olympics. In June 2007, Neumeier returned to WEEI as a guest host on the Dennis and Callahan show, sitting in for ailing co-host Gerry Callahan. In addition to his horse racing coverage for NBC, Neumeier has served as a reporter for the network's NFL coverage. He also has hosted'' NHL on NBC, and reported for NBC Sports coverage of Track and Field and Diving at the 2008 Summer Olympics.|date=2008-11-05 On Friday May 1, 2009 Bob Neumeier collapsed, off the air, during a telecast from Churchill Downs. He was taken to Audubon Hospital in Louisville and eventually recovered.Racing Analyst Bob Neumeier hospitalized, Retrieved on 2009-05-04. Neumeier presently is a commercial spokesman for Suffolk Downs and has also been a substitute host on WBZ-FM radio. He also hosts the ''SportsNet Central program on NBC Sports Boston. Return to WEEI Neumeier returned to WEEI to host the network's "Real Postgame Show" during the 2010 New England Patriots season, alongside former Patriot Joe Andruzzi. Awards and recognition * Television Achievement Award for Outstanding Coverage of Thoroughbred Racing in 1981. * Paul Revere Award in 1982. * New England Emmy Award for Best Sports Coverage in 1982 and 1983. * Best Local Feature award by the Associated Press in 1988 and 1989. * First prize in the World Cup of Thoroughbred Handicapping at Caesars Palace in Las Vegas in 1990. * Second place in the Penn National World Series of Handicapping in 1992. * Most Outstanding play-by-play voice in New England for his work as the Voice of the Bruins on WBZ Radio for the 1997-98 season. References * * * * * * * Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Boston Bruins sportscasters Category:Hartford Whalers broadcasters Category:National Hockey League broadcasters